User talk:YTRstarman3
Can I have Admin, I promise to protect the wiki from Trolls. MarioSuperSoda (talk) 16:27, July 5, 2013 (UTC) 22:04, January 30, 2014 (UTC)ThatRandomGuy200 (talk) Hi Starman3, I'm a big fan of you!! ThatRandomGuy200 (talk) 23:33, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Oops, forgot to say (or type :P): I also have a Nintendo Network ID, can i send you a friend request? ID = ThatRandomGuy200 I need admin back. Jacob. Understand that even if I hate you and your vids, I still wish to protect this place. http://prntscr.com/3cm0g6 Look at that printscreen. That shows all the administrators on this wiki. It shows their status (sysop is admin in wiki code) when they last edited and such. I've had wiki experience for 3 years. I know how to protect and hide pages from trolls and spammers. I was still editing this place after i left you. I still cared to edit this place because I care for this wiki. You understand my final chances now? I was giving them because they are what they are. Final chances. The last. Final. 1. Putting you in Curse of Invincibility Frames as a hero/main protagonist. 2. Not letting you die in my series at all to not break continuity of MM's storyline. 3. Editing and protecting this wiki until the end. Do you remember this? http://prntscr.com/3cm1g9 That piece of code is f***ing complex dude. I was helping everybody by inserting that in. I may not have come up with that code, but I did know where to insert it. Wiki experience for 3 years. You going to ignore it? Jacob. i am not calling you by your last name as well. That's just rude. But seriously. even if I'm not coming back to YTR, let me protect what we started here. This wiki's security will fall if I'm not admin. I know that. That's why I'm begging you to give me back admin. You are the only solitary person that can do it. Respond on my talkpage. I'm used to it that way. See you. Also, look at my signature when I leave it. That involves complex code as well. I am Pinkolol16 The Colour Code Master! 09:21, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Pink. You know he could ignore it and block you. Seconf , if he does it. He could of hired a bad admin like Sinbad. YTR wiki has no more, he's gonna ask for last chances. If he says no, then let's move on. 10:56, April 23, 2014 (UTC) aka Dreth A dreary message to the youtuberangers. Please do not block me for this, but I had to REVERT your changes. I apologize for the way I did in the reverts but I don't like the way you typed. Even if you did ask for the "last" chance, its not going to be a last chance. You just get infinite chances while Dreth, jbro and others are screwed over. I don't like the way you make presumptuous plans, such as getting a girlfriend, a life, or a BETTER job! :D. So please listen without chickening out or pussying. We are not haters or "Bad Peoples". We are people just like you Jacob. We will treat you nice, if you treat us nice, and by nice, I MEAN LEGITIMATELY TREAT US FAIRLY. We also want a real apology from you, no fake, no tricks up your sleeves, no blocking us on the wiki, or protecting the talk page from editing. I want a real apology, I want it overseen by jbro, so incase you SCREW UP, he could use it. If you want to apologize, do the steps: # Unblock Dreth on skype # Talk to him # go to xat.com/thegamingclub # make a full fledged apology to everything, and know that you will be getting a legitimate last chance, so that means by legit, IF YOU SCREW UP, YOU are ON YOUR OWN, no exceptions. # Apologize to everyone that you LIED to. Thank you for reading this message 18:42, April 23, 2014 (UTC) aka a user on xat Hi, did you know SuperMarioGlitchy4 and MarioMario54321 have Wikia Accounts as well ? *User:MarioMario543212 *User:Supermarioglitchy4 Marx422 (talk) 09:14, July 1, 2014 (UTC)